A Change For The Better
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Castiel Novak arrives at Lawrence high, he finds himself making more friends than he ever had back in South Dakota, and also soon finds himself with a boyfriend. Things are better than he ever could've imagined. Destiel. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak arrives at Lawrence high, he finds himself making more friends than he ever had back in South Dakota, and also soon finds himself with a boyfriend. Things are better than he ever could've imagined. Destiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I know this is very short for a first chapter. Seriously, muse is taking the worst hits because of work. Even my days off have resulted in no writing! Anyway, I'm trying my hand at art work too right now, and failing for the time being but I'll keep trying. I hope to get some gorgeous manga artwork done at some point for my stories.

Hope you enjoy my newest Destiel high school AU.

* * *

><p><strong>A Change For The Better<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Castiel?"

Castiel looked up as his mother, Rachel entered his room, carrying a glass of water in her hand. She smiled as she saw that there were only a couple of boxes left and as she approached her son, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"This room looks great." She told him, "I was just wondering what you want for dinner tonight. Your cousins are coming over, so..."

"Oh...I'm sure Gabriel _loves _that." Castiel said, earning a shake of the head from his mother.

"Cas, you know Gabriel likes spending time with Balthazar." Rachel began, being cut off my her younger son who began to unpack his box of books for the pine bookshelf he had by the door.

"And staring at Anna's breasts, but it doesn't mean he likes them being here." He told her, watching his mother's face become painted with an expression of horror, "You do know he finds Anna attractive, right? He doesn't care that we're related to her. Anyway, why are they coming?"

"To welcome us to the neighbourhood." Rachel replied, "I need to go and talk to your brother."

Castiel smirked to himself as his mother hurried away calling for Gabriel, and as he brushed a hand through his messy dark brown hair he looked at his reflection in the mirror by the closet with tired blue eyes. A new start. Rachel had called it that. A brand new start. Castiel smiled. Apparently Lawrence High had a zero tolerence policy on bullying.

The kids, according to the principal, were very warm and welcoming, and given the reason for the attacks and cruelty Castiel received at his last school, the principal was very reassuring to the family that the school had many homosexual students and bisexual students, so Castiel wasn't to worry about bullying or being alienated from 'social groups'. Of course there were your normal groups that you'd find in schools, but everyone seemed to get on and socialisation between everyone was encouraged.

He finished his last few boxes within the hour and Anna and Balthazar arrived not long after. Castiel had just managed to take a shower before they came, and also found himself left to order the take-out. Pizza. How originial. Just as he put the phone down, his cousin Anna jumped on him to hug him, happily squealing as she pressed kisses to his cheek.

"I brought my boyfriend!" She cried, "He's British like Balthazar!"

"Hello to you too." Castiel said with a sigh, "You want a boyfriend like your adopted brother?"

"Actually," Anna corrected him, "Crowley is nothing like Balthazar. He's cheekier and funnier. Balthazar's a jumped up little tosser."

"What?" Castiel asked, completely confused.

"Crowley taught me that." Anna blushed, her red hair glistening under the kitchen light, "It basically means that Balthazar is an arrogant dick."

"Oh..." Castiel said softly, "Fine. I need to go tell mom the food will be here soon."

Anna then darted back into the living room, sitting on the lap of a kid with dark hair and a mischievous smirk on his face. That must've been Crowley. Castiel sighed.

This would be a very, very long night.

* * *

><p>"Dean Winchester, you brilliant artist, you!" Mary cried as she hugged her son.<p>

He'd sketched a portrait of the Winchester family and it was so good it could've been a black and white picture. He'd made it for his parents' wedding anniversary and his mother was in tears of joy because of how beautiful the gift was.

"Thanks, Dean." John said as he patted his son's shoulder, "It's lovely."

"It's beautiful." Mary beamed, "Oh, Dean..."

Dean blushed and shuffled on the spot, shrugging softly because he didn't really know what else to do. He did his best to be a good son. He was just glad his parents liked the gift. He hadn't known what to buy them so he'd spent three hours a day for a month working to make the portrait the best he could. He'd killed his social life for it.

His mother and father were worth it every time, though, and he knew his little brother Sam thought the same. Sam was fourteen, four years younger than Dean, and he'd made up a memory box for his parents about their marriage. He'd had photographs copied and put things in it that symbolised their relationship, things that they both loved when they first got together. It was like a time capsule of their relationship, and Mary had been in tears over that too.

The family headed up to bed at eleven in the evening, happy for the weekend to begin properly. Dean sat in his room working on more art for an hour before he grew tired and decided to call it a night. There'd been rumours about a new family moving to town. Dean wondered if it was true, but he'd probably only find out on Monday at school seen as he had no plans for the weekend.

He fell asleep peacefully, unaware of the events that would lie in store for him on that Monday morning. He had no idea that his life was about to change in a way that made it even better than it already was.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak arrives at Lawrence high, he finds himself making more friends than he ever had back in South Dakota, and also soon finds himself with a boyfriend. Things are better than he ever could've imagined. Destiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy this one! When I put my mind to it, I can make my muse work, it appears. I've had a really, really worthwhile distraction. And I hope that things do work out the way I want them to because I feel over the moon right now. Anyway, I really hope you like the chapter. You can follow updates about art and stories on _Twitter _and you can find me under _RosesandThorns6_.

Thanks for the support with this and all my work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Change For The Better<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Dean took in that familiar building and the crowds of students around the parking lot and he sighed happily that Monday morning. Another week, another set of classes with awesome teachers, more homework, yeah, but he could live with that, and a week with his best friends.

Dean didn't exactly like school, but his teachers and the kids got on really well and it made the tedious homework more bearable. Dean actually enjoyed studying here, and no, he wasn't a nerd, but he made sure he made a good balance with his school work. He walked through the gates, earning the usual swoons from the girls despite them knowing he was gay, and then he was met with an embrace from Anna who _always _had to give him a hug when he got to school.

"Dean! Dean, my cousin's here! His name's Castiel Novak and he just moved here!" She beamed excitedly before she whispered in his ear, "I think he may be good for you."

"What, Anna?" Dean asked, "You can't be serious..."

"Trust me...When you see him, you'll want to die. He's gorgeous." Anna grinned, smiling wider as she saw her boyfriend approaching, "Hey, handsome!"

"Hello, sweetness." Crowley said with a smile before drawing Anna into a kiss, "Morning, Dean."

"Hey, Crowley." Dean grinned, "Apparently we have a new kid starting today."

"Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean..." Crowley began with a smile, "She's already informed you of her plan, I take it."

Anna looked offended, and she slapped her boyfriends arm which made him pull her closer and start tickling her as he growled and nuzzle her neck. Dean chuckled softly as Anna started shrieking with laughter and yelling out what he realised was a mercy word she and Crowley had for things he didn't want to think about.

"Dakota! Dakota! Dakota!" She yelled, giggling and flushing bright red as Crowley brought her back up.

Dean patted Crowley on the back, heading over to Ash and Jo while supporting the expected weight of Pamela who hurried to jump on his back. He carried her over to Ash and Jo, both smiling and greeting Dean as he put Pamela down. He watched Balthazar approaching from the other end of the school parking lot with a nervous looking boy in tow. Since Dean had never seen him before, he assumed that this must be the new kid.

Dean suddenly realised however, that Anna was right. He felt hot and faint all of a sudden as he met eyes with the most stunning guy he'd seen in a long time. Utterly beautiful cobalt blue eyes, unbelievably dark brown hair that was so sexed up it was incredible, and an awkward way about him that Dean melted at. Wow...No guy had ever had that kind of effect on Dean before. Dean never felt this way about anyone before.

He smiled at Balthazar a little nervously, feeling Anna's hand rest on his back gently.

"I told you." She whispered, "You're infatuated already."

"Shut up." Dean said half-heartedly, "Don't be ridiculous."

Anna smiled knowingly and headed over to her cousin, hugging him gently as Balthazar rubbed his back. Dean watched as the kid was brought forward to meet the others, and he smiled as the boy approached him.

"Dean Winchester." He said, holding his hand out.

He didn't feel as confident as he'd hoped, and he suddenly found himself stuck staring at the boy who smiled weakly, taking Dean's hand in his own. Dean felt his chest tighten at the softness of Castiel's hand.

"Castiel Novak." The boy replied, smiling shyly at Dean.

Castiel met Dean's beautiful green eyes and he sighed inwardly. He'd never seen a more gorgeous boy in his entire life and he just hoped that he was as nice as Anna had promised. Speaking of Anna, the young girl grabbed her cousin and dragged him away to meet the others, while Dean returned to Crowley and Balthazar who were both stood watching close by, both of them smiling devilishly at him.

"So...?" Balthazar began, "What do you think of my dear cousin?"

"He's...He's nice. From the two seconds I've spoke to him." Dean said with a roll of the eyes, "Anna's rather pushy with him, huh?"

Balthazar nodded and Crowley chuckled softly, waving at Anna as she waved at him. Anna was still very much in the lovey-dovey stage, but they'd been together a while now and Crowley was glad he was appreciated so much.

"He had bad experiences at his last school." Balthazar explained, "Anna's just trying to prove to him that there's a real friendly environment here, and an accepting one."

"I take it they didn't react well to him being gay." Crowley said, earning a shake of the head from Balthazar.

"They used to torment him quite badly." Balthazar explained, "Oh, and I thought I'd better tell you, Crowley, Castiel's older brother Gabriel has a weird attraction to Anna."

"They're cousins, aren't they?" Crowley asked, mortified.

"Yep." Balthazar chuckled, "Doesn't stop him though."

"Thanks for the tip off." Crowley huffed, "Although, she does find that disgusting, doesn't she?"

"Way to go, Balthazar!" Dean sighed, "You've made him worry."

Balthazar looked at his British friend and patted his shoulder, smiling comfortingly.

"She does find it disgusting." He said reassuringly, "You have nothing to worry about. I just thought I'd let you know."

Dean smiled as Castiel approached, noticing how sheepish he looked. He stuck close to Balthazar who went to comfort him. To Dean, it was pretty obvious that Castiel was far from used to this kind of environment, and that made him feel kind of sad. Dean had received nothing but support and kindness and Castiel had gotten the exact opposite.

"We'll get you signed in and sorted, Cas." Balthazar said quietly as the bell rang, "Come on."

Dean and Castiel shared one longing look before the group began to make their way inside. Castiel made Dean feel warm inside, and gave him a butterfly sensation he'd only ever felt once for a guy called Michael, who'd actually turned out to be the biggest asshole ever to grace the planet. Maybe Anna's plan could work, and maybe Dean and Castiel could be happy together.

Both would just have to wait and see.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
